Summer Winter, Like, Autumn Spring?
by Little Miss Mischief
Summary: Summer Winter.Yes,my parents were obviously crazy when they named me.I'm back at Hogwarts for my sixth year,with more sarcastic comments than you can poke a stick at,along with a little romance,action and ofcourse,Marauders! SB/OC RL/OC LE/JP.
1. Stupid Name

**Hello everyone! This idea popped into my head, and I decided to go along with it. I haven't planned this story, I'm just gonna let it decide where it wants to go. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: In no way or form do I own or take credit for the Harry Potter universe, it was all JK Rowling's idea. However, I _do_ own Summer and Matt and anything else you don't recognise.**

Parents. They are supposed to be supportive, right? They are supposed to encourage you, help you, and just...be there for you, right? Yes, they are.

Now, if giving me a horribly embarassing name is helping me, then my parents deserve a golden trophy in helping people. You see, my mother, who's name was Cassandra Philips, married my dad, whose name is Robert, when they were 16 years old. (Yes, I know they were very young.)  
After one year, she was pregnant and had me. ...Hi! I'm me.

Anyway, my parents are slightly...abnormal, or whatever you call someone when they think that it would be _funny_ to name their child Summer.

Okay, I can see your faces. You're like, whats wrong with the name Summer? Don't get me wrong, I _love_ the name Summer! The problem was my last name, that just _happened_ to be Winter. Yes, my name is Summer Winter. Har-di-har-har, it's _sooo_ amusing. Well, my parents thought so.

Another reason why my parents are abnormal: They home-schooled me, for no reason. Just because they felt like it. Well, they home-schooled me until I was 15.

I _finally_ convinced my parents to let me go to Hogwarts, one of the best magic schools in the world.  
Too bad I lived in Australia, and my father wanted me to attend _'the highest form of education that we can afford.'_ Which was Hogwarts, even though I had to fly half-way around the world to get there.

Now it is one year later, I'm 16, and I'm in Ravenclaw house at Hogwarts.

I was quite popular when I first arrived there, mostly with the Hufflepuff bimbos. I just flicked them off, and now they really hate me.

My best friend, Matt Darling, is a fellow Ravenclaw and has been there for me ever since Sirius Black, the school's number one bachelor, _'accidently'_ tripped and spilled his pumpkin juice on all of my letters from my parents. Matt had charmed them dry, and then told Black to fuck off. Ever since then, he has been my best...and only...real friend at Hogwarts.

The girls in my dorm don't talk to me, infact they don't really talk to anyone. They study _all_ the time, and everytime I make a loud noise they all go _shhhh_ and glare at me, before going back to their studying. I don't even know their names, although I _think_ the nicest one of them is called Natalie or Natasha...something like that.

I have no idea why I got sorted into Ravenclaw, because I have _really _bad grades in everything except for Transfiguration, (Professor McGonagall hates me though), and Potions (which is okay but I think Slughorn looks like a walrus.)

I think the reason why McGonagall doesn't like me is because I am _very_ sarcastic, and I joke around almost as much as the Marauders, getting a detention every week at least.

Matt joins in, and gets away with half the pranks he pulls because all the teachers love him, except Slughorn. He gets top marks without even studying, and he always manages to get his homework in on time! The funny thing is, Matt hates school and wishes he could just play quidditch all day.

I have to agree with him on that point, I love Quidditch, and I'm a chaser for the Ravenclaw team while Matt is a beater.

Matt is slightly taller than average, with kind of long, floppy blonde hair and hazel eyes. He has a nicely-toned body from playing quidditch, and is probably in the top ten best-looking Ravenclaw boys although he has only had 1 girlfriend that I know of.

I am the same height as Matt, with really dark red/brown hair, that can't decide if it's curly or straight so it changes everyday. I have a bit of a tan from living next to the beach back in Australia, and over the years I have _developed_ very well, and I have only had one boyfriend as well, but that was back in Australia and he was a total bastard.

One thing I really like to do is eat, and that brings us to where I am now, at the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall, eating breakfast and looking at my timetable with Matt next to me.

* * *

"So Mattie, what ya got first up?" I asked, after swallowing my fourth piece of toast.

"Umm...Charms, same as you. Then DADA with the Slytherins, _oh joy!_" He replied, looking at his timetable, "Heyy...we have Potions, Transfiguration _and_ History of Magic with the Gryffindors! How did that happen?" Matt asked, frowning.

"I dunno how it happened, all I know is that we better get to Charms before we get detention on the first day back!"

* * *

**Well...you like, you like? :D I hope you did like it, but the only way I can tell for sure is if you REVIEW! If I get 3 reviews, I will update the story.  
If I don't...well I won't update, and you won't get cookies! **

**Soooo...REVIEW!**

**!!R...E...V...I...E...W!!**


	2. Stupid Charms

**Well, I'm updating after 2 reviews, but I want to thank laplam and Totally CRAZY and Hyper for reviewing, and to laplam again for pointing out that in the last chapter I accidently put Snape as the Potions Professor. Don't worry, I fixed it straight away. Okay, in this chapter there is still no Marauders, but I promise there will be in the next one.**

**Disclaimer: I, Little Miss Mischief, in no way owns Harry Potter or Hogwarts, or the characters that you recognise. I do own the rest though.**

* * *

Matt and I walked quickly to the Charms classroom, not wanting to be late for Professor Flitwick. The tiny Professor never favoured students, and although I'm in his house, he punishes me all the time because he is sick of me talking in class and generally not paying attention.

We arrived at the class on time, and quickly took our usual seats at the back while Flitwick took the role, calling out the names of the sixth-year Ravenclaws.

"Kailem Anderson," he squeaked.

"Here!" Kailem answered.

"Matthew Darling,"

"Yo Flicky!," Matt answered, using his nickname for Flitwick.

The Professor looked annoyed, but carried on. "Rachel Green,"

"Present," replied one of the girls in my dorm, the one with short black hair.

"Natasha Ivory,"

"Here," said a quiet voice from the front of the room, where a shy girl with long blonde hair and glasses sat. That was her name, Natasha!

"Adam Lemmings,"

"Here Professor!," exclaimed a boy from Matt's dorm.

The Professor kept going, but I phased out, looking at Natasha and realising that she was actually very pretty, although her glasses hid her unique violet eyes.  
Her straight hair reached halfway down her back and she had a fringe that fell into her line of vision every once and awhile.

Natasha must of felt my gaze on her, because she turned and smiled quickly at me, before looking back at Flitwick, who was still going through the role.

"Summer Winter," said the Professor, and Kailem Anderson sniggered

Matt and I glared at him, before I replied, "Here, Professor."

Flitwick nodded and then proceded to tell us that we would be doing some revision, with Vanishing and Conjuring Charms.

I groaned, I hated Conjuring Charms.

The class spent the next hour working on our charms, although my eyes kept wondering off to look out the window at the Quidditch pitch, where a class of Slytherin first-years were having there first flying lesson.

Finally, the bell rang and we left the room, but not before Flitwick assigned us one length of parchment on the _Augumenti_ spell, to be handed in on Thursday.

* * *

On the way to Defense Against the Dark Arts, I realised something.

"Matt, who is the new DADA Professor for this year? I heard that Hastings went on a holiday in China and never returned," I asked, refering to our last Professor.

He shrugged, "I dunno, Dumbledore could've mentioned it last night, but I wasn't listening."

I nodded and entered the classroom, making my way to the back. I pulled out a chair and was about to sit down, when a cold female voice came from behind me.

"That's my seat," she said, and I turned around. Bellatrix Black was standing there with Rodolphus Lestrange and Severus Snape, glaring at me.

"I beg your pardon? I'm sitting here," I said conversationally, though narrowing my eyes.

Bellatrix growled and said, gritting her teeth, "No, _I'm_ sitting here, I _always _sit here, so move, you filthy Mudblood."

I felt Matt tense beside me, and make a move for his wand but I stopped him, and replied coolly, "Actually, Black, I'm half-blood. So don't go around making your stupid, smart-assed comments to innocent people. Why don't you go waste your time with your precious _Voldie,_ while _I_ take _my_ seat."

I felt like poking my tounge out at her, but before either of us could do anything, the door crashed open and a middle-aged witch stepped into the room.  
It was probably our new professor. Bellatrix and Rodolphus glared at me hard, before making their way to the left side of the room, Snape in tow.

I rolled my eyes at Matt, before we both sat down and turned our attention to our professor, who was waiting patiently at the front of the classroom.

"Good morning everyone, I am Professor Valentine, your new Defense teacher," said the witch, "In my class, I accept _no_ bad behavior, and I have been notified by Dumbledore about each of you, so I know exactly who to watch."

Her gaze lingered on where Bellatrix was sitting, and I was please to see Bellatrix squirm slightly.

"In the first few lessons of the term we will be working on Patronuses, which is quite difficult work," she continued, "Can anyone tell me what a Patronus does?"

Matt's hand shot up, as well as Snape's and Natasha's, who I didn't realise was in in the classroom until then.

She looked around the room, before her eyes settled on Matt. "Mr...?"

"Darling," he replied.

"Pardon?" The Professor said, confused as why he was using a pet name.

"My last name, it's Darling," Matt said, laughing slightly.

"Oh, right, Mr Darling, can you tell us what a Patronus does, when in physical form?"

Matt leaned back in is chair, before replying with ease in a slightly bored tone.

"The Patronus charm, when used as a physical form, or in other words, a 'corporeal Patronus', meaning it takes form of an actual creature, is used against Dementors and sometimes Lethifolds. To conjure a Patronus, you need to say 'expecto patronum', while thinking of a very happy thought or memory. A Patronus can _also_ be used to send short messages."

"_Very _good!" Said Professor Valentine, impressed, "Today we shall be working on the Patronus charm, but all I expect to see is a bit of silver wisps coming from your wand, not a full corporeal Patronus."

"Now, everyone think of a very happy thought or memory, while saying clearly 'expecto patronum'," she instructed.

The class was full of people saying the words over and over again, for ten minutes before Snape finally emitted some silver mist. Soon after, Matt followed, and then Bellatrix, Rodolphus and a couple of other people.

I tried over and over again, thinking of the best childhood memories. There was the time when I first rode a broom, then the time when I got my Hogwarts letter, when I got sorted into Ravenclaw...none of them worked. Then, at the end of class I decided to try the time when I met Matt, when Sirius had spilled his juice on my letters. I remembered that Matt was my first real friend.

Smiling, I kept that memory in my head and said, "Expecto patronum!"

Lots of mist came out, forming into a blurry shape that I could not make out. My Patronus had turned out more solid than any of the others, although I was the last person to make one.

"Fabulous! Absolutely _brilliant_, miss Winter!" exclaimed Professor Valentine, smiling like a Chesire cat.

"Well, sadly that concludes our lesson today, we shall be working on our Patronuses again next time. I would like a 500 word essay on the history of the Patronus charm,to be brought in next lesson, no exceptions," she said, as the bell rang.

As soon as we were out of the classroom, Matt congratulated me, and we walked to the Great Hall for lunch.

* * *

**...So...? Waddaya think? Was it okay, good, great, SPECTACULAR or down in the dumps? Please review to tell me!**

**If there is any mistakes, I'm sorry, it's just that it's 11:30pm at the moment here in Australia, and I'm really tired. yawns Gotta go to bed!**

**Until next time,**

**Amber**

**!! REVIEW !! ... ... ... please?**


	3. Stupid Potions

**Well, I updated! I hope you like this chapter, I'm kind of distracted because my mum is watching the Olympics at the moment.  
Wow! My story has already had over 120 hits, after only two chapters! Thank you sooo much everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise!**

* * *

We stuffed ourselves with chicken sandwiches at lunch, and then hurried to our next class. I'm really glad that Matt and I have all our classes together, because otherwise I have nobody to sit next to. Right now, we have Potions. Slughorn, the professor, absolutely adores me and Lily Evans, a Gryffindor prefect that James Potter is addicted to. Lily is even better than me at potions, and that's saying something!

As we walk down the stone hallways to the dungeons, I start to shiver. It was really cold down here! I don't think Matt noticed because he is too busy muttering about 'those darn Gryffindors'. I don't mind having half our classes with them, as long as Sirius Black isn't there. Just then, we hear a chirpy voice.

"Hello Ravendorks! How are we all today!?"

I groan loudly. Speak of the devil!

Matt and I speed up. We have no tolerance when it comes to Sirius Black, none at all.

Black speeds up as well.

"Why are you ignoring me?" he says, pouting. "Don't you like Hogwart's best looking bachelor?"

"Fuck off, Black." Replies Matt.

Another voice echoes down the hallway.

"You? Best looking bachelor?! Yeah right! I'm the best looking bachelor!" Disagrees James Potter, running to catch up with his friend.

Someone snorts. "Sure you are, Potter." Comes a sarcastic reply from Lily Evans, who had appeared out of nowhere.

"Really!? Thanks Lily!" Potter says, obviously not seeing the sarcasm.

Evans rolls her eyes, and then spots me and Matt.

"I'm guessing we have potions with the Ravenclaws now?" she asks Black.

"Yeah. Little miss Frizzy-hair and pretty-boy were ignoring me!"

I whirl around. "Matt is not a pretty-boy!"

"Summer doesn't have frizzy hair! Well, not really…" Matt says at the same time.

"Thanks Matt, thanks a lot."

"Well it is!"

"Yeah well you caught me on a bad day."

Evans interrupts us by saying that the class was about to start.

"Come on! We are going to be late!" says Potter.

"Since when did you care about being late?" replies Evans, stopping.

"Since…err…since Moony told me to?"

Evans rolls her eyes again and starts walking.

Black bounds ahead, looking like a dog. "Hurry up, Ravendorks!"

"STOP CALLING US THAT!"

"Fine, miss navy-blue eyes."

I growl. "DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY EYES, BLACK!"

"I wasn't making fun of them, Navy. I was complementing them."

Surprised, I reply. "…Well, we better get to class."

We turn to look at the others, but they are gone.

"Hurry up, Navy! We are late."

"No shit, Sherlock." I grumble.

"Who?"

"No one, don't worry."

* * *

We finally arrive at the classroom a couple of minutes late. Slughorn lets us off, but I suspect that if it were only Black, he would have got detention. But ol' Sluggy loves me, so I always get let off! There are only two seats left, at the back of the room.

"Miss Winter, Mister Black, please take your seats."

I glare at Matt, who is sitting near the back next to Evans. He mouths 'sorry' to me and I just nod back, taking my seat behind him and next to Black.

Slughorn explained to the class that we are to brew The Draught of Living Death, which was a complicated potion that often came up in NEWTs.

He said that we had to work with the person next to us. Black was practically bouncing in his seat.

"What are you so happy about?" I ask, after we had gotten the necessary ingredients for the potion and had been working for awhile.

"I'm working with you!"

I frown. "You're happy because you're working with me?"

"Yes, I just said that Navy," he replies cheekily. "You're good at potions, almost as good as Lily and Snape."

"Well, thanks I guess."

"You're welcome, Navy!"

"Black, could you please stop calling me that? My eyes aren't always navy, you know."

"What do you mean?" he asks, confused.

"Well, my mum had this talent where she could change her eye-colour. I have it as well," I explained. "They usually change according to my mood, but I can also change them myself."

"Wow! That's so cool!" he exclaimed, like a little kid.

I laughed. "Yeah, I guess."

"Can you change them for me?" he asks. "Please?"

I roll my eyes. "Okay, what colour?"

"Turquoise."

I change them to turquoise, before quickly changing them back when Slughorn marched over.

"Well, Miss Winter and Mister Black, I have to say I am disappointed in you for not finishing the potion." Slughorn says sternly. "I have to take away five points from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw."

Black looked surprised. "Is class over already?"

"Yes it is, Mister Black. Next time I hope that you spend more time on the task set to you rather than talking with another student." Slughorn replies, before walking to the front of the class and dismissing us.

"Well, that certainly went quickly!" Black says. "Come on, Navy! We have ol' Minnie next, she loves me!

* * *

**I know that it's been three chapters and Summer hasn't even been at Hogwarts for a whole day, but thats just how I write.  
Also, this chappie was quite short but I hope you forgive me!**

**Please review everyone! It makes me happy, and you get cyber-cookies! X)**

**R...E...V...I...E...W**


	4. Stupid Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I am soooooo sorry people! I haven't updated in...a month or so, because I was really sick and couldn't leave my room for a week. The next week I was recovering, and we had no internet connection for some annoying reason. Then the last two weeks have been my school holidays, and I haven't been at home much. **

**ANYWAY, I'm still continuing this story of course, I just wanted to give an explanation as to why I haven't updated.**

**Please keep reading, I will update again hopefully in the next couple of days!**

**_(By the way, if anyone has any plot ideas, please review and tell me! I lost my journal where I kept all my ideas, and I can't think of them!)_**

**Little Miss Mischief**


End file.
